Pint sized Piper
by NOOO COULSOOON
Summary: When the Pied Piper is turned into a child and is deaf, with no control over his volume and the Rogues are the only ones that can look after him... It can only end in disaster...
1. Pipper?

_AN: I own nothing and this follows no real timeline in the DC universe. Speech is in '', thought is "", signed is (). The member of the Rogues are as followed: Leonard 'Len' Snart(Captain Cold), Lisa Snart(Golden Glider), Sam Scudder(Mirror Master), Hartley Rathaway(Pied Piper), Mark Mardon(Weather Wizard), James Jesse(Trickster), Digger Harkness(Captain Boomerang), Roscoe Dillon(The Top) and Mick Rory(Heat Wave)._

* * *

_Pint sized Pied Piper?_

_The Rogues were all in their hideout, except for Piper, when a large crash sounded from outside. Len was the first to his feet and freeze gun in hand. He strode over to the door and opened it. James was close behind him._

_Both men froze. A small blue eyes ginger toddler sat there. A Pint sized Pied Piper looked up at them with watery eyes, whimpering as he fiddled with the too oversized hood to his cape._

'_The hell~?' Len stared in disbelief at the toddler. James was near rolling on the floor laughing at the scene. The others were staring at the two in questioned of what was going on. Len picked the child up and turned to the six other curious villains in the room. Turning around with the child clinging to Len. This elected gasps of surprise from Lisa, Mark and Digger, while it got a laughter from Sam, Mick and Roscoe._

'_Hartley! My god what happened to you?' Lisa asked the child as he approached her older brother, Len, and she took Hartley holding him up to look at him closely. The usually perfectly fitting cloak, was nearly falling off the child. The mechanical implants that adored his ears, were gone. This Lisa released left the boy deaf._

'_Looks like we need some kids clothes for a while. How old would you say he is?' Mark asked as he approached along with the others. Lisa held him up so they could all see and guess his age._

_Three-five was the age they settled with due to when he got the hearing implants and his tiny size. They also confirmed he was deaf. Mark was now holding Hartley close to his chest rocking the toddler unconsciously. He was waiting for the others to come back with some toys, clothes and anything else they need._

'_How long are they planning on being out? It's already been an hour and a half.' Mark mutters to himself instead of Hartley as he knows the child can't hear him. Hartley was wrapped up in his cloak, dosing in and out of sleep, thus far he had been next to no trouble. When he started crying he was way too loud. This they all agreed was due to the fact that he didn't know how loud he was being._

_Just as he was about to think they had been arrested, the door opened. Len was the first in carrying a high chair, James was next with a bag full of toys, Mick had a bag full of baby food and diapers, Sam and Digger were carrying a baby bed and finally Roscoe came in with some books and dvds on sign language._

'_About time you guys got back. How long does it take to get this stuff? Hartley has been fine, but he must be getting fed up like me.' Mark grumbled annoyed and change his hold on said boy._

'_Yeah, yeah, keep you pants on.' Was Len's reply came from the kitchen area. Sam and Digger set the bed up by the sofa. Mick was also in the kitchen, putting food away. Then Lisa took Hartley into the bathroom to change him into some proper clothes._

_Sam was sat on the sofa flipping through a book on sign language, not really taking any in. Len snatched the book away from Sam and started studying it, taking it in._

'_Will he still be deaf if we find a way to bring him back to his right age?' asked James from his place on the floor, rummaging through the bag, finding all toys that stimulate by hearing and making noise. 'No need for these.' He muttered._

'_Who knows, I hope not.' Mick said as he left the kitchen and entered the living area._

'_You guys ready?' Lisa called. The others had no time to reply, Lisa walked into the living room the tiny toddler stumble behind her._

_Hartley was wearing a dark green long-sleeved top and grey jeans, little black boots adored his feet. Lisa had tied Hartley's shoulder length hair back into a ponytail. Hartley's eyes watched his feet carefully, his balanced seemed affected by his lack of hearing._

_Once he bumped into Lisa and realised she had stopped he looked up at the two men on the sofa. Len smiled and signed (Hello). Hartley giggled loudly, and signed back (Hello. My name is Hartley.)_

'_You understand that?' asked Roscoe wondering if Hartley was taught by his parents, but quickly dismissing the idea as it must have been the Nanny that treating him like her own son._

'_He said "Hello. my name is Hartley." Didn't think he would know any.' Len quickly scanned the book. Hartley ran up to Len nearly falling flat on his face twice. He clung to Len's leg before he climbed onto his lap._

'_Wait a minute! Damn forgot he can't hear me.' Len grumbled as Hartley grabbed at the book and point to the signs with much glee that he was voicing loudly. 'Hmm, maybe we should have got a picture book or two.' Len mused._

_James grabbed a brightly coloured rabbit, light green with gold stars, a pink nose and blue eyes. James jumped up and ran over, he jiggled the rabbit in front of Hartley to get his attention._

_Which worked a charm. Hartley made a loud high-pitched noise, grabbing the rabbit, __ a smile spread across Hartley's face and a happy gurgling sound left his lips._

James grinned from ear to ear knowing he was going to have so much fun. _James grabbed the book Len had then after a few seconds turned towards Hartley. (I'm Trickster, let's play!). He dived and got a different toy and started to play with Hartley._

_The young Pied Piper squealed as Trickster chased him around the base with a giant dinosaur teddy that was a hot pink in colour and seemed to resemble bot a T-Rex and Pterodactyl, while laughing like a loony._

_Len sighted and put his head in his hands._

_This was going to be one of those nights..._


	2. Book store

AN: Not much to say all the same as before, don't ask why I chose double down, probably as I have read Countdown to Final Crisis later.

* * *

Pint sized Piper Ch 2

In hindsight letting James go shopping for book with Hartley in tow was a very, very bad idea. At this current moment James was running down the rows of bookcases, in the store, looking for a tiny child, that was deaf. Of cause James had to call Len.

'YOU WHAT!?' Len yelled down the phone.

'It's not my fault I swear! I only had my back turned for a minuet. He can be awfully sneaky and silent. It's no good me calling him as he can't hear, I need you guys to come help me.' James groaned internally as he knew Len was pissed.

The phone line cut off. 'He hung up on _me_!' James stated over-dramatically, causing the few people in the store to stare at him, good thing he wasn't in uniform.

"God damn it how do you find a deaf, with no control of his volume, child?... How do you _lose_ a deaf, with no control of his volume, child?... Oops!" James thought, rubbing the back of his head. Len was going to kill him.

All he did was turn to gab a random picture book, and poof, Harley was gone. James swore that the kid was a ninja secretly. He was sneaky as an adult when he wanted to be, perhaps he was the same as a child even if he was deaf.

Then he spotted the boy, Hartley stood staring up at the glass ceiling of the store, what he was watching James didn't care, all he knew was that Len was less likely to kill him if he could just-

'Why hello there young one!' Came a voice from the direction of Hartley. James peered round the bookshelf some more and spotted someone he never excepted to see in a book store. Double Down was stood bent so he was closer to Hartley's height.

"What is he doing here, the only worst thing possible would be Flash!" James groaned. When he looked back he felt his stomach drop. Jeremy Tell held Hartley up over his head. He looked as though he was considering what to do.

'Well it seems you a little lose perhaps I'll have to take you with me.' He hummed and looked around. James wondered how he should approach this. What is Double Down recognized him!

That's when Jeremy noticed a red costume. Placing Hartley down and disappearing towards the back of the store. James noticed the costume too and panicked inwardly. "**No, why **_**ME**_**?!'** James inwardly screamed.

Flash appeared in the same row as Piper. Flash smiled and picked Hartley and turned to exit. 'You're lucky he went away when he did otherwise you could have been in trouble.' Flash addresses the child.

'Len is going to kill me. Len is going to kill me. Len is going to kill me. Len is going to kill me. _Len is going to kill me._' James repeated in a low whisper.

'There you are!'... Lisa? Indeed Lisa in her casual cloths and Roscoe in tow. 'Thank you SO~ much!' Lisa beamed as she took Hartley from the Flash.

'Sorry it's hard to keep track of him, he's deaf you see, we'll keep a close eye on him in the future.' Roscoe piped up. Flash gave them only a short lecture and then leaves.

"_**THANK YOU GOD!"**_ James was crying in his head as he emerges from his cover.

'Len is plotting your demise. Be warned.' Lisa warned as she cuddled Hartley closer to her chest. 'If the Flash had got him, I would have help Len kill you!'

James merely grinned. They quickly brought a load of picture books and left, not wanting to make anymore of a scene. Waiting for them was the mini bus the Rogues a stolen and kept to use for transport.

There stood Len the scowled on his face lifted a bit by the sight of Hartley. Lisa smirked evilly at James.

'Len Hartley was going to be taken by double down and then when the Flash showed up he was about to leave with him.' Lisa whined to her older brother knowing full well it would piss him off more.

'Hey! It wasn't that bad! I was about to go get him when you came along! I swear!' James raised his arms in defence and backed away from Len.

Len glared clutching his cold gun, concealed under his civilian cloths, as he tried to reason with himself not to freeze Jame's ass right here and now. 'I'll deal with you as soon as we are back at the Base.'

It was then and there James knew without exception he was dead.

Hartley was giggling from the backseat, he seemed to love traveling in the car, not going out much with his parent was most likely the answer. Len was driving peering in the rear-view mirror to check Hartley, a smile trying to worm its way onto his face. Lisa was next to Hart pointing out different buildings and landmarks to him. Roscoe was lounging over two seats on the opposite side.

James sat behind Hart and Lisa grinning from ear to ear, as he watched the boy. "How could his parents have hated him!?" Was the main thought of all the Rogues in the mini bus at this moment.

The rest of the journey was in comfortable silence, perhaps this would turn out to be a good bonding experience. For the team.

But a solution would be very much liked and soon.


	3. Riddle me this

AN: Riddler is in this one, this is the reformed Riddler, mainly because I like it that he seems to piss off Batman even more once he is reformed. Also I refer to a comic panel I have seen where Batman is talking to the woman owner of this Fetish club thing and these people in the background with the Riddler, try to touch him, as they seem to like his cloths. If anyone knows which comic and issue it is I'll be very grateful. Also it is hinted that the Hatter is a pedophile, I didn't just pull that out of thin air, so I used that in this chapter.

* * *

Pint sized Piper Chapter 3

The Riddler wondered how he could get into such a predicament. He stood staring at a boy in a green top and black shorts. The boy's ginger hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He looked up at Edward Nigma expectantly, as if waiting for the man to know what to do.

'Hello.' Nigma spoke, making sure to make his mouth movements clear for the boy. Nigma knew how to sign, that came with being a man of broad knowledge, but he felt he needed to test if this child was smart enough for his time.

The boy grinned and waved at the man in greeting.

Now if Nigma was a not at the moment, tied down to the chair that was bolted down to the floor, he would have waved back. Of course being tied down he couldn't sign either.

Edward smiled brightly at him instead, "This child is very much worth the time.", he mused.

Just then Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, the Top, Gold Glider, Heatwave and the Trickster came into the room, the main living area of the Rogues base.

'May I ask why I was your choice of babysitter for your little problem, and why did you kidnap me and bolted the chair to the floor?' The Riddler enquired as he leaned forward in his chair.

'Well you were in town and I happened to pass you and since my only other choice at said time was you and the Hatter, I believe you were my safest bet. As for the kidnap and bolting you to the floor thing, you're reformed now and I didn't think you'd have stayed willingly.' James explained.

'What was wrong with the Hatter? He's not a reformer or a cape at least. And why were they in town?' Asked Top with no real care for the subject.

'What's wrong with the HATTER? Are you serious? He's a pedophile!' Gold Glider seemed close to having a fit. This news seemed news to the Top, Captain Boomerang and Weather Wizard.

All three had recoiled from the shock, Roscoe tripped over his own feet, Digger, who previously was drinking a can of beer, started to choke and splutter the alcohol, and Mark fell off his perch on the top of the battered old sofa to land with a crash on the hard wooden coffee table in front of it.

Len snorted, he knew full well what the creep was. 'For once James made the right choice, you'll get paid once the heist is over, you know we're good for our word.'

Edward nodded. 'And I believe that the hatter is here for a hat show, would seem about right, whatever he is looking at or going after has to be in a hat, he's not interested otherwise.' He informed Roscoe, adding a muttered. 'He seems to like my hat a bit too much for my taste, I stay away from him at the best of times.'

Digger had a look of expatriation on his face and he stared at Riddler's hat. 'And I thought that queers were gross. A Pedo and a fetish for Hat's? That's down right disgusting.' He said before downing the rest of his beer.

Riddler shuddered at the word fetish. 'Don't get me started on fetishes.' Edward groaned at the thought of that weird ass fetish club he had been in once and the people in said club took a horrid interest in him.

'Had some bad experiences? Batman got some fetish under his cowl? I could see him being into bondage and whips and collars and chains.' James seemed to be enjoying the way that the conversation was going. To be used as blackmail no doubt later on.

'No. Just no. We ended up working a case in a really odd fetish club. The people there got... Well interested in me... A lot too interested. I guess my suit roused their... Um, attention.' Edward swallowed not wanting to remember the experience.

James fell silent, before bursting out in hysterical laughter. 'You, you aroused their, their _ATTENTION?!_' James snickered and snorted out in between the words, trying not to laugh so much for fear of not being able to stop.

Hartley, who was throughout the entire conversation watching Edward, giggled and clambered up the man's leg sitting in his lap and waited patiently to get whatever it was he wanted.

'Let's go or we'll never get this heist on the way.' Len grunted.

'Wait how am I supposed to look after Hartley while tied down?' Edward called.

'You'll think of something.' Yelled Digger in response.

'You Digger Harkness are nowhere near parental material, I hope for the child's sake you never have children!' Edward called after Digger and hoping it might make any of the other come back to untie him.

Needless to say no one did. Edward sighed wondering if he could get Hartley to untie him. He really wished he could sign right about now, it would make it easier on both himself and Hartley. Instead he had to grin and bear it. 'Hartley can you untie me please.' Edward spoke to Hartley much the same as he did before.

With an angelic grin Hartley got down, went to the back of the chair, and undid the knot keeping Edward in place. One free Edward pondered if he should get Batman involved, if he wasn't already. Batman was more than likely keeping track of his movements either because A, he did care/show some emotion other than brooding, anger, and deadpan. Or B, He was making sure Edward wasn't going astray, per say, and if he was he would either, lock him up or kill him.

Edward often voted for option B. Mainly due to the fact he seemed to piss the seemingly older man off so much.

'Well I guess if I don't want to be killed by Batman, I better at least let him know, if he doesn't already. Why don't we go for a trip, huh?' Edward spoke as he picked Hartley up knowing that Hartley most likely didn't know what he was saying but he was mainly talking to justify taking Hartley away from his only _family_.

Edward took out his mobile phone and speed-dialed the Bats number. "You better answer me now."

'What do you want Riddler?' Came the familiar growl of Batman's voice. Edward had grabbed the remote to change to a news channel that was broadcasting the heist that the Rogues were trying to pull off.

'Hey Batty! Yeah, well you may like to know, or may already know that I was kidnaped by the Flash Rogues and was tied to a chair bolted to the floor, and the Pied Piper or Hartley Rathaway was turned into a very young child, which was the reason I was kidnaped.' Edward explained, the urge to riddle was almost killing him, he needed to say one riddle, at least one. 'Riddle me this, with red and yellow, the only heights they will get are in Iron.'

An audible growl was heard and Edward knew he had done his job. 'They will be locked up in Iron heights by the Flash.' Batman answered matter of fact. 'I could have found out without you telling me you know.'

'I know that, but well, I wanted to make sure I was in your not-going-to-send-to-arkham or going-to-kill lists. And that I didn't willingly walk into this.' Edward sighed as he rubbed his head knowing this would end bad for him in some way. 'Uh Bat what should I do with Hartley, I don't think it's a good idea to, you know, take him away from the rogues permanently, they are his family after all.'

Batman sighed as he knew that the Riddler was right. And that always pisses him off even more. 'Fine as soon as they are released or escape, you can give him back until then bring him to Wayne Manor, I'll ask for Bruce Wayne to look after him for a while.

Riddler frowned, he pissed off Bruce Wayne just as much as Batman, why would he look after Hartley? 'You sure as I don't think he likes me too much.'

The phone hangs up and as Riddler turns off the TV as the news reporter announces the Rogues were all now locked up in Iron Heights, he turns retrieving his cane from the side ging and collecting some of the items at the hideout for Hartley, and then left for the Manor.

* * *

AN: I don't believe that the Riddler ever knew Batman's true identity, he may have, I've never seen any proof he did, but for all intense and purposes he doesn't here.


	4. Bruce takes over

AN: Well as you can guess thing aren't all going to go smoothly as you will see more next chapter. Bruce better be ready for a surprise or two.

* * *

Pint sized Piper Chapter 4

Riddler rapped on the large ominous door to Bruce Wayne's Manor. Riddler shifted Piper to a more easier position to hold. Hartley stirred from sleep and looked up at him with sleepy droopy eyes.

The door was briskly opened by Alfred, who sighed at the sight of Edward Nigma. 'Mr. Nigma, Master Bruce is expecting you.' Alfred spoke with a hint of distaste in his voice.

Edward felt very uneasy under Alfred's judging gaze. 'Thanks Alfred.' He showed a nervous grin and followed after the butler. Hartley was now wide awake and looking around, making many noises varying from amused to frightened. 'Don't worry Hartley, you won't piss off Bruce like I do so you won't have to be frightened or worried.' Riddler spoke when the boy focused on him, not really knowing if he caught it, but it did calm the boy.

The Wayne Manor was much like a maze, many different hallways and stair, Edward wondered how Alfred could navigate the Manor so well, and know seemingly where everyone is. Edward often suspected the old man had some form of built-in tracer.

'One moment please.' Alfred announced and knocked, then entered a large double door. Riddler deduced that it lead to Bruce Wayne's study. Edward sighed as he waited and considered how bad this idea could turn out.

Alfred entered Bruce Wayne's study and approached the big oak desk, Bruce Wayne was sat at. Tim was stood by the side of his guardian. 'Shall I let him in?' Alfred asked not needing to inform them to who he was talking about and with a swift nod from Bruce, Alfred went and opened the doors for Riddler and his charge. 'Master Wayne will see you.' He spoke watching as Hartley grabbed Riddler's bowler hat and placing it on his own head.

Nigma grinned as he walked into the study, guessing there was no point to trying and not be his normal self, Nigma's voice held an annoying level of cheer. 'Riddle me this, riddle me that: I am well protected by most, and hurt by monsters,

Both a saint and a demon,

Weather I am shaped by nature or nurture is up to you,

Who am I?'

Bruce groaned inwardly, he couldn't hate this man but he was impossible to live with, not needing to think too hard for this riddle. 'A child.' Was the short reply that Edward got. Edward was half angry, half amused at how quick the man was at answering him. 'I suppose that the boy is Hartley Rathaway, the boy from the Flash Rogues, with Captain Cold and such like. Correct?'

Hartley gurgled as he span and lifted and lowered Riddler's hat. Edward smiled and held Hartley closer to both Bruce and Tim. 'Yep, Hartley Rathaway. Uh Batman told me he arranged this with you. How much do you know?' Edward questioned, he didn't really like the idea of doing this, after all they might still take Hartley away.

'I know that his name is not to go public, that his other identity is not to go public either, that he is to go back to Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Heatweave, Golden Glider, The Top, Weather Wizard and Trickster upon their release or escape. Also that he is deaf. Is there anymore information I need to know?' Bruce rattled off what he knew.

'Um... I don't believe there is... Ow be careful despite his volume at times as he can't control it he can still be sneaky. Trickster nearly lost him to both Double Down and the Flash in a Bookstore. And if he gets hurt, lost or taken away, for whatever reason or whoever's plan except for maybe a kidnapping, Captain Cold will murder you in your sleep.' Edward decided it best to warn the billionaire, not that he probably needed to be warned.

'Very well, we will look after him well from here on out.' That Nigma knew was his cue to put down Hartley and leave. Nigma huffed, supposing it would be best if he did. Nigma placed the bag full of supplies and a few toys, and books. Alfred stepped forward and went to take Hartley from him was when the first problem was encountered.

Hartley clung onto Nigma's jacket sleeves with all his might, shook his head from side to side and yelled a disgruntled, definitely unset noise.

Nigma having never been in this situation before was both reveling in the attention he was getting from Hartley, and horribly terrified as to what was wrong with Hartley. The turning event also aroused both Tim's and Bruce's attention. Alfred decided stopped trying to take Hartley. 'Perhaps you should put him down.'

'Ok, down we go Hartley.' Nigma mumbled as he bent down and placed Hartley on the floor, but Hartley was determined not to let go. The boy yet again let out a loud angry/upset noise. Nigma was finding it hard to leave Hartley here, due to the puppy dog eyes.

'It doesn't seem he wants to let you go Mr. Nigma.' Bruce commented, showing much amusement at Nigma's expense. 'It's more than likely because he doesn't know us or the surroundings. Maybe this was a bad idea.'

Nigma managed to obtain eye contact with Hartley long enough to speak to him. 'You need to stay here.' Riddler spoke softly, despite the fact that tone would not matter in this case. Hartley let go of Riddler's arm and whimpered. Riddler smiles and signs (I'll be back and see you. Promise.)

Hartley grinned and signed back (Ok, thank you Eddie. Love you.)

Riddler smiled and had to make sure not to look bad as he left for fear he would have to take Hartley away with him. Riddler knew that the Rogues would kill Bruce if anything happened to Piper and he could see why.


	5. Grandfather Alfred

**AN:** Sorry for the wait. Any who on with the show.

* * *

Pint sized Pied Piper Chapter 5

Bruce growled, how had such a small yet noisy child hid itself when he himself was keeping an eye on it?

Hartley had slid out of the study where he had been playing with his toys and where Bruce had been keeping an eye on him. How, was the question Bruce wanted the answer to.

Calling the boy's name was futile and simply silly. Alfred, Tim, Jason and He was looking for the young rogue all over the mansion ground. Bruce was _NOT_ going to call the Riddler the last thing he needed was the cryptic man around now.

'Hartley! Hartley! Where are you?' Jason yelled dashing around the upstairs hallways on the left half of the mansion. 'Hartley!' Jason called in vain, he had to wonder if his luck was that bad that the kid had to be deaf.

'How the hell do you find a deaf kid!?' Jason growled to himself, hoping Tim was having more luck.

With Tim on the right half of the top side of the mansion, Bruce the bottom half, and Alfred on the bottom left and any other staff looking around they had to find him right?

Tim dug through the chest containing old sheets in a hopeless act of desperation, for god sake the kid _WAS _a Ninja! How else could he have snuck past the _BATMAN_ there was no other explanation. He couldn't so much as sit awake past his bedtime to have Bruce knowing and chiding him for it.

Tim might have to get lessons from the kid about how to be sneaky, it may come in useful...

But he had to find him first! Who knew a kid could just up and disappear without anyone acknowledging it. It made him question why the man didn't use it when a heist went bad.

Tim sighed closing the chest and glaring at it offhandedly. He got up opened the door and went on to the next room, of many, many doors.

Alfred stood thoughtfully as he ponders where a child of Hartley's rearing might go to feel safe and happy in an unfamiliar surrounding. He had already checked the set area.

'Perhaps...' He mumbled and took out to the gardens.

Hartley sat in the shade of a tall tree. A book was spread out in his lap which he took in the pictures and simple text eagerly.

The breeze felt nice and the temperature was warm, but not overly so.

It was a day that if Hartley was not in his current stage would have called a "Glass half full" day. It was beautiful and one that filled people with hopes for the future, no truly happy event had happened but by itself it was one of those days.

Hartley grinned as he got to his favourite page. The Pied Piper of Hamelin stood proud in his colorful drapes, flute in hand and with handsome facial features. A grin was played across the man's face. Piper had throughout his childhood he had read and reread the Pied Piper of Hamelin. The poem of it had been the first poem he had ever heard, the nurse on his ward after he got his hearing fixed, read it to him.

It was hard to get used to the change and the way he acts now because of his age. Legs appear behind the top of the book, drawing Hartley's attention. Looking up he saw the grey haired old butler Alfred. The male was kind and grandfatherly, something Hartley had never experienced before.

He had to admit he missed the Rogues. How long will it take for them to get ou?

(How are you Hartley?) Alfred sighed smiling at the boy. (You gave us a scare, we didn't know where you were.)

Hartley smiled and sighed back. (I'm sorry, I'm fine.)

Alfred nodded and took Hartley's small hand and lead him back to the mansion. It was time for lunch anyway.

Master Bruce, Master Tim and Master Jason wouldn't mind if they had lunch without them now, would they?


	6. High places

**AN:** It's been a long time since a last update, but a lot has been going on, I'm not sure how many chapter I'll finish this on maybe 15? I'll see how things turn out. Enjoy Hartley making a mockery of Bat families babysitting abilities.

* * *

Pint Sized Pied Piper: Chapter 6

Hartley grinned. He sat on the beam running across the ceiling, Batman's cowl slipped down so it covered his eyes. Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Jason Todd, Tim Drake and Edward Nigma stood looking at the child. All held a vast array of expressions.

Bruce was annoyed, Alfred was worried, Jason was amused, Tim was in awe and Edward was horrified.

'How in god's name did he get up there?' Edward demanded throwing Bruce an angry glare. 'And why does he have Batman's cowl and how did he get it?'

Bruce glared at the child, trying to intimidate the child into climbing down. 'To answer question one, I am unsure. Question two how should I know and three I'm unsure.' Bruce didn't like not knowing the answer to anything, and the fact that a deaf child, managed to steal his cowl, climb up to a beam in the ceiling and cause all this fuss. And he didn't know how.

'I love this kid, he's one hell of a Ninja. I thought he was going to be a right little brat.' Jason chuckled as he watched the boy lift the cowl off his head and lower it back in an odd game of peek-a-boo.

'I wish I could do that.' Tim mused aloud. Earning him a look from both Edward and Bruce.

'We really should get him down now, master Bruce, he might fall.' Alfred worried as he watched the child stand and unsteadily wobble along the beam, stopping half way to move the cowl so he could see.

'If he falls, on your head be it Wayne.' Nigma grits out, fuming at how the child could get itself into the kind of situation is a mansion full of people. Just two days ago there was an incident that involved a washing machine, soap suds, peanut butter and oranges.

...And no, You DON'T want to know...

'You're a genius why don't you?' Bruce bites back. Edward rolls his eyes, the reason he had left Hartley with Bruce was because he thought he would be safer. How wrong he was.

Edward writes his warning on a film of clear plastic, having seen an old style projector in the corner of the room. /Come down from there, or I'll never come back to see you./ Edward projects into the wall in front of the child. Allowing him to read it. Hartley to this sharply turns, the cowl slipping once again down his face, only allowing them to get a glimpse of his face.

'NOoooooooooooo! I be good.' Hartley screams as he rushes to the far wall, body wobbling along the beam but somehow not falling. The boy disappears from view, scraping and scratching noises come from within the wall. Then from behind a bookcase Hartley pops out his little feet working overtime to get to the group.

'Sneaky little rascal isn't he.' Jason chuckles and ruffles the boy's hair once Tim removes the cowl from his head.

'Gimme, please!' The boy mumbled reaching up for the cowl in Tim's hands. 'I be good.'

Tim looks to Bruce for what to do with the cowl. Bruce exhales loudly. 'Give it him for now, I'll call the Batman so he can come get it.

Edward went and inspected the smallish hole behind the bookcase in the wall. Hartley can just squeeze through it seems.

'I never knew that was there.' Tim stated, an eyebrow raised as he looked at the hole. 'But I agree with Jason, he's a Ninja. Wish he could teach me how to be sneaky...'

Hartley was holding the cowl so he could look through the eye holes. Bruce watched the boy grinning at him, giving Bruce the feeling that the child knew more than he should. 'How long do you suppose the Flash Rogues will be locked up?' He asked feeling like he'll need a break from the child. If Flash has to deal with this boy when he's older, if he's anything like now, Bruce doesn't know how he coups.

'I give it a day or two before they try to break out. If they fail that it could be another week or two.' Edward replied, as he puzzled over the stare Hartley had fixed on Bruce. What was it he wasn't seeing?

'At least it wasn't as messy or as violent as what happened two days ago.' Jason shuddered at the memory. 'Soap suds, orange juice and peanut butter make a horrid stench when contaminated... Damn hard to get out of hair and cloths too, not to mention eyes...'

'Don't remind me.' Bruce groaned, face-palming at the images of the incident.

'We still need to replace the washing machine, master Bruce.' Alfred reminded, hiding a smile as he turns to inspect the bookcase. He was rather fond of that memory if he's honest. He pretends not to notice the glare from Bruce.

Hartley yawns rubbing a sleepy eye as he is awaken by a tapping on the window. Turning around he see a familiar face. He as he opens the window to the brightly clad, floating upside in mid-air. The man was also grinning.

'Why hello there, Hart, nice to see you.' Trickster said righting himself and extending his arms to Piper. The child happily allowed James to pick him up. James nearly forgot to leave the note behind to say they had escaped and taken Hart back.

James ran through the air until he reached the van full of escaped villains. 'I got him~.' James sing songs as he enters the van. Lisa immediately reached out to take him from James. James reluctantly complied as Lisa's glare grew more deadly every second.

'Good.' Len grunted as he started the van and began to drive back to their base maybe they could make some progress on getting Hartley back to normal. No matter how many times Lisa begged to keep him like this.

The Rogues were NOT going to raise a child.

NO.

Len was NOT going to give into Lisa's sad puppy...

**Hopefully...**

* * *

And don't worry you will hear about the washing machine, soap suds, orange juice and peanut butter incident soon.


End file.
